


The Pleasures of  Portland

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: After confessing their love for one another in the Rose city of Portland, Daphne and Niles return to Seattle to settle unresolved issues with their family and the man that Daphne left behind. But breaking the news may not be as easy as it seems. A continuation of "Cereal and Sentiment"





	1. Chapter 1

As the morning sunlight streamed through the window, Daphne's eyes fluttered open. Momentarily confused, she looked around the unfamiliar setting. But when she heard a sigh and felt a strong masculine arm gently pull her closer, she smiled as the memories of last night came rushing back.

A completely unexpected visitor had arrived at her hotel room door holding a bouquet of pink roses. He'd driven all the way to Portland from Seattle to tell her how he felt about her.

Niles...

Her heart warmed just thinking of him. It was still so hard to believe that this man, this wonderful, sophisticated and handsome man was really and truly in love with her.

The idea brought tears to her eyes and when she sniffled, she felt his lips on her cheek.

"Good morning, my angel."

She turned her body to face him, her heart rate increasing at the realization that she was so close to him that she could feel his breath on her face. When he kissed her and brushed a lock of hair from her forehead, she blinked. As she did so, a tear trickled down her cheek; a tear that didn't last long, because within seconds, Niles had brushed it away with his fingertips.

"Please don't cry, Daphne. Whatever I've done to upset you, I'm truly sorry."

Overcome with love for him, she kissed him once more and gently stroked his smooth cheek with her hand.

"You didn't. You couldn't. I just..."

"I know. It's going to be difficult breaking the news to Donny. But I promise that I'll be right there with you, if you want me there. I don't ever want you to be afraid or have to go through difficult things alone."

She settled herself against him and laid her head on his chest. His arms wrapped around her and he kissed her cheek, reminding her once more that she'd never felt more loved.

"Actually I wasn't thinking about Donny." She admitted.

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just never dreamed that it was possible to love someone this much, or that someone would love me this much."

"Oh Daphne, this is only the beginning." Niles said. "Because I plan on loving you for the rest of my life."

She kissed him deeply. "How did I not see it before? I mean, why didn't I know?"

"Because I was a coward, Daphne. I didn't think that someone like you could possibly love someone like me."

"Oh Niles..."

She reached out and brushed a tear from his eye before it reached his cheek.

"I think I loved you long before your brother blurted it out. I just wish I had listened to me heart instead of breaking yours. I'm so sorry, Niles."

"It's all right." He whispered as she snuggled closer to him. "We're together now and that's all that matters."

Daphne laced her fingers through his. "So what would you like to do?"

"Mmmm... You mean besides hold you in my arms like this forever?" Niles replied dreamily.

"I'd love nothing more, but I'm afraid that we've got other obligations, like your brother and Donny. Oh God, Niles! I don't know how to tell him!"

He silenced her with a kiss. "Don't worry about that now. All I want is to spend as many blissful moments as we can together. Just the two of us."

"Why don't we start by having a nice leisurely breakfast? There's a beautiful restaurant just below the lobby." Daphne suggested.

"That sounds heavenly."

Minutes later Daphne took his hand and led him into the hallway, pausing to kiss his lips.

"What was that for?"

"Because I love you."

He leaned his forehead against hers and smiled. "I love you too, Daphne."


	2. Chapter 2

"Table for two please." Niles said to the host.

"Certainly sir."

At the bottom of the sweeping staircase, the elegant restaurant with mahogany walls beckoned them and they were led to a cozy corner table that could barely hold three people, let alone two.

And it was perfect.

The breakfast buffet was lavish and they lingered over their meal, paying more attention to each other than the meal itself.

"Now what shall we do?"

Their breakfast finished, Niles smiled and kissed her cheek. "Whatever you would like. The weather isn't exactly cooperating, what with this rain and all and-."

He lowered his gaze as a disappointed look came over him.

"And what?"

"Nothing. It's not important."

"Of course it is! Niles, you're important!"

Niles smiled and enveloped her in a hug. "I just wanted everything to be perfect."

"It is perfect. Because you're here. I don't know what I would have done if..."

Her voice trailed away, when she felt his arm around her.

"Come on. Let's go explore this beautiful city."

Soon they were walking out of the Benson Hotel, not caring that a rain shower was soaking their clothes. Because they only had eyes for one another.

Daphne leaned against his chest. "This is so romantic."

"So where would you like to go, my angel?"

Daphne thought for a moment. "Well there is one place."

"Just name it."

"I've always wanted to go to Powell's."

He looked at her in confusion. "What's that?"

She sighed dreamily. "It's a huge bookstore, just a few blocks way. Oh Niles, can we go there?"

Niles took her hand and squeezed gently. "Of course we can, my love. Shall we?"


	3. Chapter 3

They walked hand in hand until they arrived at the large bookstore with the prominent red, white and black sign. Just as they were about to cross the street, Daphne stared at the structure in awe.

"Oh Niles..."

When she turned to him with tear-filled eyes, he stared at her with concern.

"Daphne... what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. It's... beautiful."

Niles chuckled at her sentiment over something that many would find so basic. "I have a feeling that it's even better inside."

And indeed it was. The store, which composed an entire city block, was filled with books of every size, shape and subject. And it was unlike any bookstore she'd ever seen.

For each room housed a different variety of subjects. In fact it was so large that stacks of colorful paper maps were available for customers to navigate their way around.

Daphne picked up a map and eagerly scanned it in the hopes of finding her favorite section.

"I'll be back in a moment."

"Where are you going?"

"I want to find a new romance novel."

Niles smiled. "All right. I'm going to see if I can find a book that I've been interested in, so I'll meet you there in a little while."

Daphne blushed and reached for his hand. "Niles?"

"Yes, Daphne?"

"I'll miss you. Isn't that silly?"

"Not at all. Because I miss you every second we're apart."

And she blushed even further at his words.

A strange sense of nervousness came over her and she found herself confused by all of the books. Even with the map she feared that she wouldn't be able to find her way around. Luckily there was an information booth with a friendly staff member.

"Can I help you find anything?"

"Where's your romance section?"

The man smiled and pointed to the doorway behind her. "Right through the Café on the left hand side. It's pretty expansive, so if there's a particular book you're looking for one of our staff would be happy to-"

But Daphne wasn't listening. As fast as she could, she rushed through the café and stopped in her tracks when she came to the section she was looking for. She stared in awe at the massive array of books. Row after row of romantic titles; more than she could ever possibly read in her lifetime.

It was the most wonderful thing she'd ever seen in her life.

She was so engrossed in scanning the titles that she jumped in surprise at the sound of his voice.

"Find anything, my angel?"

Another dreamy sigh. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I did."

He smiled and reached into his pocket. "All right."

"Niles, what are you doing?"

He removed his wallet and held up his credit card. "Anything you want, just name it."

"Niles..."

"I love you, Daphne. I want to do something special for you."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I love you too. But I couldn't possibly decide. I'm a little embarrassed to admit this, but there are so many wonderful books here that I want to read them all. Even ones I've read a million times before."

"Then I'll buy you the entire section. One of each title; more if you'd like."

Daphne's heart warmed with love for him and she laughed at his generosity.

"Niles, that's ridiculous, there must be over two hundred titles here! And even if I let you buy them all, which I won't, it would take me three lifetimes to read them!"

It was meant to be a humorous comment but when she saw the hurt in his eyes, she wished she could take the comment back.

Gently she touched his arm. "Sweetheart, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

His hurt expression faded into a smile. "You're an angel. I just wish I could buy you a gift to show you how much I love you."

The tears in her eyes resulted in a kiss on his lips.

"You don't need to buy me a thing. You've already shown me how much you love me. You drove all the way from Portland and gave me those beautiful roses. I was running away from me feelings for you-and for Donny, but there's no doubt in me mind that it's you that I love."

"But Daphne..."

Her fingers went to his lips and when she spoke, her voice quivered.

"Hush, now. No man has ever made me feel the way you do. And last night, falling asleep in your arms was the most wonderful feeling I could ever imagine. To tell you the truth, I didn't realize how lonely I was until I opened me hotel room door. I love you so much, Niles."

"I love you too, Daphne." Niles said, his voice shaking as well.

And when he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply, they could hear sighs and applause from the customers around them, most appropriately in the romance section.


	4. Chapter 4

As they crossed the street, their arms loaded with shopping bags, Daphne turned to Niles.

"I think we went a bit overboard in there."

"Nonsense." Niles said squeezing her hand.

"But Niles, we practically bought out the entire store! T-shirts, books, and far too many other things for me to name!"

Niles kissed her hand. "But you're worth it."

"Your brother is going to kill me when he sees all of these romance books. He complains enough about the ones in me room now."

"Don't worry about Frasier." Niles reassured her. I'll see to it that he doesn't say anything to hurt you."

"I'm not afraid of your brother. Believe me, I can handle him. But I do love you for saying that."

He paused to kiss her, giving no thought to the passersby who were staring at them.

"I'll never tire of hearing you say those words."

"What words?"

"I love you."

She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. "And I'll never be tired of saying them. Because I do love you. Forever and always."

"Come on. There are so many more things I want to buy for you."

"Niles, you don't have to buy my love. I thought we already discussed this."

"Well... we did. But Daphne I have money and you don't and-."

Suddenly the streets around them were so quiet that Daphne could hear the beating of her own heart.

Or perhaps it was the sound of her world crashing down around her, taking the blissful memories of the short time they'd spent in Portland along with it.


	5. Chapter 5

Tears blinded her eyes as she ran out of the store and crossed the street, narrowly missing the passing cars along the way. When she reached the hotel she breathlessly ran inside, painfully aware of Niles' voice in the distance begging her to stop.

Ignoring the greeting of the doorman, she pulled out her room key and crossed the lobby to the elevator.

"Why won't this damn thing move?" She yelled from inside, forcefully pushing on the buttons.

The doors opened on her floor and she raced to her room. Within minutes her bags were packed and was about to leave when she glanced at the bed.

She and Niles hadn't done anything there except fall asleep, but it was blissful nonetheless. And even though he had told her countless times since he arrived how much he loved her, his hurtful comments overshadowed any sincerity.

This had all been a huge mistake, running away from her problems... her feelings. This was fate telling her that not only was she not meant to be with Donny but that she had no future with Niles, the only man she truly loved.

It was too good to be true, believing that a man like Niles Crane could possibly love someone like herself; a poor healthcare worker from Manchester. Her hand went to her trembling mouth as she lowered herself onto the edge of the bed and began to sob into her hands.

When she could cry no more, she rose to her feet and gathered her belongings. Her left hand on the doorknob, she thrust the door open somewhat dismayed to find Niles standing in the hallway.

"Go away, Niles."

His eyes filled with hurt. "Daphne, I am so sorry, I..."

He stopped short, his eyes scanning the bags in her hand and the luggage at her feet.

"Wh-where are you going?"

"I'm going home."

"Home? But Daphne, I can explain. I-I just..."

"You what, Niles? You wanted to see how badly you could hurt me? Well it worked! Is that what all this ridiculous talk about buying me gifts was about? To remind me that I don't have any money? I know I'm not rich like you, Niles! I don't need you to point it out to me! I'm reminded of it every day when I see you and your brother throwing those stupid parties or spending insane amounts of money on clothes! Thousand-dollar suits and meanwhile I'm shoppin' at discount stores to find clothes that people will find me attractive in!"

She was sobbing uncontrollably now but she didn't care. And when he reached for her, she turned away, out of his reach.

"You always look beautiful no matter what you wear." He said quietly.

She nodded . "Yeah, right."

"You're beautiful... and that's only one of the million reasons that I love you."

The hot tears fell onto her cheeks and she turned to him, his handsome face blurred by her tears and pain.

"Then why, Niles? Why would you say something so hurtful?"

"I-I don't know... I-."

She opened the door wider. "I need to go, Niles. It's a long drive to Seattle." And when she reached for her luggage, Niles grabbed her hand.

"Daphne, please... Hear me out... And then if you still feel the same, I won't stand in the way of your leaving. But please stay. Just let me explain my actions. Please."

She wanted to refuse; to take her bags and push past him. But when she saw the tears in his eyes fall onto his cheeks, her heart went out to him. She knew how deeply he loved her, even without words.

But she had to remain cautious. As Donny would say this wasn't a Disney fairy tale. This was real life.

And life could be painful.


	6. Chapter 6

She stared at him for a moment and then sighed. "All right."

Almost immediately his eyes brightened. She invited him in and sat down on the edge of the bed, expecting him to sit beside her. But instead, always the gentleman, he pulled an antique chair toward the bed and sat down across from her.

As they looked at one another, he gently reached for her hands.

"Daphne, I'm so sorry. I was cruel and hurtful and I honestly don't know what made me say such a horrible thing. I don't care about your income. All I care about is you. Your kind heart, beautiful soul and the love that radiates from every heart you touch. You've touched mine so many times that I can't even begin-."

She didn't need to hear anymore, didn't want to hear anymore. Instead she rose from the bed and moved toward him to kiss him deeply. The sensuous and sweet kisses continued and she sighed at the way his fingers lightly massaged her neck, shoulders and her back.

"I love you." She said when they breathlessly sat down on the bed. "And I'm so sorry for the things I said."

"They were deserved, Daphne."

"Why don't we just pretend that it never happened?"

Niles let out a sigh of relief. "That sounds like a wonderful idea."

They held each other close, neither of them wanting to let go as the feeling of love returned.

For Niles Crane had once more made Daphne happier than she ever dreamed.

Slowly but reluctantly, she drew back.

"I suppose we should be heading back to Seattle. I'm sure that your father and brother are worried about us. And I have to find..."

Her voice trailed away, but they both knew what she was thinking.

"Daphne, I love you." Niles said quietly as he rubbed her back. "And I promise you that everything will be okay."

Once more he'd managed to make her smile. "Thank you, Niles."

He blinked in surprise. "For what?"

Her arms curled around his neck and she kissed him, pausing to lean her forehead against his.

"Just thank you."


	7. Chapter 7

Their hands joined, they stood in front of the hotel gazing into each other's eyes.

"Excuse me."

They looked up to find the valet smiling at them.

"Your cars are ready, Ms. Moon, Dr. Crane."

Niles reached into his wallet and gave the valet a handsome tip for both cars and then handed Daphne her keys. Then with a smile he took Daphne's hands and squeezed gently.

"I almost wish I had taken the train. Then at least we could have driven home together. But I wanted to get here as quickly as possible."

A tear slid down Daphne's cheek and she brought the roses he'd given her the night before to her nose, inhaling their sweet scent.

"Niles, I-."

But he gently cradled her face in his hands and kissed her.

"I love you, Daphne."

She laughed and brushed the tears from her eyes. "This is ridiculous but I'm going to miss you so much, Niles."

He smiled and kissed her tear streaked cheek. "It's not ridiculous at all. It's wonderful. And I'll miss you more than you can imagine. But don't cry. I'll see you soon."

The last words were barely a whisper but they resonated throughout her soul. After yet another kiss and a loving embrace, Niles carefully released his hold on her and went to his car.

"I love you, my angel."

"I love you, Niles." She replied leaning into the car to kiss him one last time.

And then he was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

"Is everything all right, Ms. Moon?"

Startled out of her thoughts, Daphne looked up in surprise. "What? Oh yes. I'm fine, thank you." She reached into her wallet to hand the valet a tip but he gently pushed her hand away.

"That's very generous of you, but your husband already took care of it."

"Oh, he's not my-."  
husband... she finished silently. But I wish he were.

She drove in silence, trying not to think about the difficult situations that awaited her in Seattle. And even more so, she tried not to think about the mistake the valet had made in assuming that Niles was her husband. Because to think of him that way cut through her soul.

She'd pledged her love to the wrong man, someone whom she thought she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

Instead the man she truly loved-her soul mate-had been beside her all along.

As she neared Seattle, her phone rang and she carefully turned off at the nearest exit to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, my love."

Her heart warmed at the sound of his voice.

"Niles..."

"Where are you?"

"I'm about thirty minutes from Seattle."

"I was just thinking... I'm almost home so why don't you drop off your bags at Frasier's and I'll pick you up for a romantic dinner in say, an hour?"

She sighed, wondering once more what she'd done to deserve someone so wonderful. Donny never offered to take her out unless he wanted to celebrate winning a big divorce case.

"That sounds wonderful, but I can't."

"What do you mean, you can't? Daphne, if this is about what I said before-."

"I'm going to see Donny."

An uncomfortable silence followed and for a moment she wondered if he'd hung up on her.

"Niles, are you there?"

"Um, yeah."

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Unfortunately yes."

Taken aback by his harsh tone, the uncomfortable feeling from earlier returned. Trying to remain as calm as possible, she swallowed hard.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I thought we agreed that we'd do it together. I want to be there for you, Daphne."

Once again her heart warmed.

"You will be. In me heart. But Niles, I have to do this alone. And once I do, we'll be free to live our lives. It shouldn't take too long to... say what I have to say. And Niles? Will you come over after that? I miss you so much."

She could almost picture the smile on his face.

"Of course I will. Just call me when you're on your way home."

"I love you, Niles."

"I love you too, my angel."

Feeling a bit more confident, she hung up her phone and drove back onto the freeway.

In less than an hour, she'd no longer be Donny's fiance. And she could spend the rest of her life loving Niles the way he was meant to be loved.


	9. Chapter 9

The closer she came to Donny's office, the more nervous she felt. She'd been here a hundred times before but things were different now.

"Daphne! How nice to see you!"

Daphne feigned a smile at Donny's assistant.

"Hello, Mrs. Livingston. How are you?"

"I'm wonderful. You must be awfully excited, what with the big day coming and all."

"Big day? I don't understand what-."

Mrs. Livingston began to laugh a little too loudly.

"Oh dear, you really are a mess aren't you?"

Offended, she took a few steps backwards.

"Excuse me?"

"Now, don't get upset. I know how stressful planning a wedding can be; especially when the bride has to do all the planning."

Daphne laughed nervously.

"Right. Me wedding planning. You know, I'm havin' so much fun with it, I almost forgot how much work it is."

It was a horrible lie, but it made the woman smile.

"I'm so happy for you and Donny. I know that you'll have a wonderful life together."

"Th-thank you, Mrs. Livingston. I-is Donny here?"

Almost instantly, Mrs. Livingston's face turned pale. "Oh... well he is, dear but he's working on a very important case and he asked not to be disturbed."

"Then disturb him." Daphne said flatly, surprising herself with her boldness.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Look, I'm sorry to be so harsh, but I've got to talk to him. It's urgent!"

"But he said emergencies only."

Daphne looked at Mrs. Livingston in disbelief, no longer wanting to be polite. "I'm his bloody fiancé! Doesn't that mean anything to you? Now let me talk to him or I'll get him meself!"

The woman swallowed hard. "Of course..." She walked to Donny's office and rapped lightly on the door. Almost instantly it opened and Donny's angry glare met his assistant's worried brow.

"What in the hell?" He yelled. "Mrs. Livingston, I specifically told you not to bother me unless it's an emergency!"

"But Donny, Daphne's here and she says it's urgent that she talk to you."

"Damn..."

With a deep sigh, Donny thrust the door open, nearly knocking Mrs. Livingston over in the process. When he saw Daphne, his anger seemed to melt away.

"Daphne..."

"Hello, Donny."

"What are doing here? I gave Mrs. Livingston specific instructions not to be disturbed by anyone."

The words hurt but she should have been used to him treating her this way.

"I'm not just anyone, Donny. I'm your fiancé. Or... I was..."

"What?"

"Donny, I think we need to talk."

"Now?"

"Yes, it's urgent. You see, I-."

"Aw, Honey can't it wait? I have a really important client coming over in a half hour and I-."

"I'm afraid it can't wait. This is about us."

Forgetting all about his important client, he pushed her inside and closed the door.

"What are you talking about?"

"You'd better sit down."

"Daphne, what's going on?"

She took a deep breath and lowered herself into a nearby chair. Donny, however, remained standing.

"Donny, I can't marry you."

"What do you mean, you can't marry me?" He said so loudly that she flinched.

"I-."

"Come on, Daphne this is no time for jokes! What in the hell are you talking about?"

She swallowed hard. "I-I'm in love with someone else."


	10. Chapter 10

He paced the room, making her more uncomfortable with every step. And then suddenly he turned to her.

"Did you sleep with him?"

"No, of course not! I-."

Her thoughts went to Niles and how she'd spent the night in his arms.

"Damn it, Daphne Answer me!" Donny yelled. The harshness of his outburst startled her back into reality.

"Wh-what?"

"Did you sleep with him?" He yelled even louder.

"Y-yes we slept together but we didn't-."

"Damn it, you either did or you didn't!"

Angrier than she'd ever seen him, Donny banged his fist on his desk, causing her to jump in surprise.

"N-now Donny, just calm down."

When his eyes met hers, she saw a hint of tears but she refused to feel sorry for him. Not anymore.

"Who is he, Daphne? Can you at least tell me that? Is it someone I know?"

"Y-yes."

"Who is it? Tell me! Now!"

"N-Niles."

"Niles Crane?"

"Y-yes."

"You couldn't wait more than five minutes after his divorce was final before you-."

Daphne gasped in horror at the accusation.

"Donny! How could you say such a cruel and hateful thing to me?"

"Oh, and telling me that you're in love with Niles Crane mere months before our wedding isn't cruel and hateful?"

"Donny, I'm sorry. I didn't... mean for this to happen."

"How did it happen, Daphne? More importantly, why? Did he come on to you? I bet he was just waiting until-."

"Donny please stop saying that! Niles didn't do anything to me! I-I found out that he loves me by accident. A-And I didn't know what to do so I went to Portland and then Niles-."

"Get out."

She looked up, certain that she had heard him wrong. For surely-.

"W-what?"

"Get out, Daphne! Now!"

"But-but Donny if you'd just let me explain-."

"I've heard enough! Now get out!"

Fighting tears, Daphne moved to the doorway and reached for the doorknob.

"Wait-."

Slowly she turned to face him.

"Yes, Donny?"

He sighed deeply. "Leave the ring."

She looked down at the diamond engagement ring that glistened on her finger and with trembling fingers removed it, placing it on the large round table that seemed to fill the room

"Now get out."

"A-all right. But Donny-."

"Leave, Daphne! Now!"

Suppressing a sob, she stared at the man she once loved with all her heart.

"Thank you, Donny. For promising me the stars-a-and for loving me."

He scoffed. "Yeah? Well that's all shot to hell now isn't it?"

She turned toward the door and she'd barely stepped into the hallway when the tears began to flow.

"Is everything all right, Dear?"

Ignoring Mrs. Livingston, Daphne ran out of the building en route to her car. Within seconds she was heading for Frasier's condo, missing Niles so much that it hurt.


	11. Chapter 11

Dejected, Daphne climbed out of her car and walked into the Elliot Bay Towers. After the nightmare at Donny's office she wanted nothing more than to surround herself with the people she loved-even though she knew that at least one of those people wasn't going to be too happy to see her.

Taking a deep breath, she crossed the lobby and into a waiting elevator where within seconds she was whisked to the nineteenth floor. Her heart beat rapidly as she unlocked the door to 1901 and as soon as she stepped inside, she found herself face to face with Frasier.

"Dr. Crane..."

"Daphne, where have you been?" He demanded to know. "Does it take you that long to buy cereal for God's sake?"

"Oh geez, Fras I told you everything already! She was in Portland with-."

"A-actually I've just come from Donny's office. I-I told him that I can't marry him."

"I see." Frasier said in a voice that was much too calm. "And what reason did you give him?"

"Come on Fras, I already-."

Daphne swallowed hard. "I told him that I can't marry him because... I'm in love with your brother."

To her amazement, Frasier smiled. "And he loves you, Daphne. Very much."

"What? B-but how did you-."

"Dad's right. He did tell me everything. And Niles called to say that he was worried about you."

When she started to cry, Frasier hugged her warmly.

"I'm sorry I ran away and I'm sorry that I forgot your cereal!"

Frasier chuckled. "That's all right. It really wasn't that important anyway."

Martin rolled his eyes. "Geez, you coulda fooled me the way you were going on and on about it."

"I-I'd better go and call your brother. I'll just be in the kitchen."

When she pulled out of Frasier's arms, he took her hand and squeezed it. "Are you sure you're all right, Daphne?"

For the first time since she'd left Niles in Portland, she smiled.

"I'll be fine."

Her fingers trembled as she dialed Niles number, and when he answered on the first ring, she shouldn't have been surprised. And as before, her heart warmed at the sound of his voice.

"Hello, my love."

"I-I'm home."

"I'll be right over. I love you, Daphne."

Tears streamed down her cheeks. "I love you too, Niles."


	12. Chapter 12

She hung up the phone and returned to the living room. "I'll get your dinner ready right away. I'm sorry it's so late. What would you like?"

Frasier and Martin exchanged glances.

"Actually that's not necessary Daphne. Dad and I have already eaten. Besides, Niles said he was going to take you out for dinner."

As if on cue, the doorbell rang.

"That'll be him. My, he has perfect timing, doesn't he, Dad?"

"Sure does." Martin agreed.

When the doorbell rang again, she barely realized that she was staring at the door.

"Well? Are you going to answer it or not?"

"Dad, please!"

"Oh... right. I'll get it."

Brushing the tears from her cheeks, she opened the door, almost melting at the sight of the man standing before her. He was even more handsome than she remembered.

"For you my love."

"More flowers? Thank you, Niles."

She took the bouquet of pink roses from him and quickly put them in water, along with the ones he'd bought her in Portland. And then oblivious to Martin and Frasier watching them, Niles took Daphne into his arms and kissed her deeply.

"God, I missed you." He whispered against her hair.

"I missed you, too." She replied, resting her head against his chest.

"So..." He said so quietly that she almost didn't hear him. "Did you talk to Donny?"

"Yes." She replied in a voice that was barely a whisper.

There was a pause before he spoke again. "So how did it go?"

"I-It was..."

When her eyes met his, her composure faltered and she began to sob.

"Oh Daphne... My angel... Come here."

He took her into his arms once more while she cried against his chest. She clung to him, soaking his shirt with her tears.

"It's okay... Everything will be okay. I'm here now. I won't leave you."

The soothing words made her cry harder and Niles gently guided her to the sofa.

"My God, Daphne what happened?" Frasier asked.

"Did that jackass hurt you?" Martin demanded. "Because if he did-."

"Dad, it's all right." Niles said, gently stroking Daphne's back.

"You sure, Son?"

Niles nodded. "We'll be fine."

"Okay. Well, I'll leave you two alone. You gonna be okay, Daphne?"

Daphne smiled through her tears and rose from the sofa.

"Mr. Crane, I can't thank you enough for sending Niles to Portland."

"Aw, it was nothing. Besides, seeing you two kids so happy is enough thanks. But just do me a favor, Daphne. Call me Martin."

Daphne hugged Martin and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Martin."

"Dad?"

"Yeah, Niles?"

"Thanks."

Before Martin could reply, Niles hugged him. "I love you."

Martin held onto Niles in an awkward embrace. "I love you too, Son. I'm heading over to the Saw Mill for a bite to eat. You coming Frasier?"

Frasier suppressed a grimace. "Sure, Dad. That sounds wonderful. We'll... see you two later."

Niles smiled at his brother. "Thanks, Frasier."


	13. Chapter 13

hen they were alone, Niles took Daphne's hand and guided them back to the sofa. As they sat down he kissed her cheek and brushed a lock of hair from her face.

"Are you all right, my love?"

"Well, I did it. I told him." She answered in a quivering voice.

"H-how did he take the news? I'm sure he was pretty upset."

"Oh, he was more than upset." She blurted out.

"Dear God, I knew I should have been there. What happened?"

She wanted to forget all about that horrible moment, but at once the memories came rushing back and she felt the need to release them.

"Oh Niles it was horrible! He got so angry and said such awful things about you and-."

His fingers went to her trembling lips. "Shhh... It's all right." He whispered.

"But-."

He drew her into his arms and held her. "We're together now and that's all that matters."

When her sobs had subsided, she drew back from his embrace and stroked his cheek with her hand. "I love you, Niles. I love you so much."

And for the first time, they kissed without reserve.

"So what would you like to do Daphne? Anything. Anything at all. Just name it."

Daphne smiled and kissed him again. "Maybe we should get out of Seattle for a little while. Somewhere that there aren't any painful memories. Perhaps a long weekend?"

Niles clasped her hands in his.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. Where would you like to go? New York City? Paris? Hawaii?"

Daphne smiled. "Actually I was thinking Portland."

"All right. Pack your bags and leave a note for Frasier and Dad. I'll drive."

Daphne did as Niles asked, but not before kissing him deeply.

The End.


End file.
